


.: The Blue Bird Caught by a Fox :.

by CharaRen



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Yokai AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-06 17:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18855670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharaRen/pseuds/CharaRen
Summary: Legend says a yokai’s power is determined by its’ worshippers influence and those left abandoned are fated to fade from existence. An abandoned shrine, an overly superstitious man- Ah, looks like the fox’s new playmate has finally awakened him.“I’ve waited so long for this, little blue bird.”





	1. The Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> Hey long time no enstars, huh? This is super super self-indulgent because of this event and my love for yokai! I wanted to write this for fun since so many of my stories are one-shot so I hope you'll all enjoy the development of this silly AU I have!
> 
> Also no beta/very fluid writing because I like to suffer.

Life always worked in strange ways when it came to the Aoba household, whether they wanted it or not. Being raised to believe in so many superstitions and humble starts led to quite a few incidents; though even at the worst of them all, the family held on to such things like a lifeline. With his mother’s string of misfortune, it was honestly a miracle that the family ever got the chance to leave their old home to move to a more rural setting. This would be a new beginning for them all, at least Tsumugi hoped so. 

“Tsumugi, why don’t you take a break while I go prepare lunch. The boxes can wait.”

The young man’s head turned down towards the hall as his mother’s voice rang from the kitchen. Perhaps she had a point, though the insistent side of him told him to finish the task at hand before even thinking about a break. It was only the two of them in this house and while he didn’t want to think of his mother as incapable, he wanted to prove to her he wasn’t utterly useless either. Unpacking boxes was nothing! At least…. That’s what he wanted to think despite his clumsy self dropping boxes on his toe and nearly breaking their brand new shoji door. 

If he wasn’t going to be tied with with unpacking the last of their items for a while, Tsumugi figured he could take this chance to properly explore the surrounding area of their home. The scenery alone was breathtaking to say the least. Maple trees and sakura decorated the outside with splendid colors and the gentle rumble of a stream down their garden path truly set the tone of a relaxing home. He’d never expected to go from an apartment to such a beautiful place but he’d remain thankful for their blessings. With more room to spare, he’d definitely benefit long-term. 

“I’m going out into the garden then.”

Tsumugi finally replied as he slipped out the back door, only hearing a faint response from his mother as the door slid shut. Normally he stuck to staying around the house, watching the birds and leaves float about around him, though for some reason he felt a strong pull to traverse down the winding path separating his home from the stream. A little lie involving his whereabouts wouldn’t be too much of a problem, right? It wasn’t as if he was leaving too far from home…. And as cruel as it sounded, it wasn’t like his mother gave too much of a concern as long as he was out of her way. 

In spite of being superstitious, Tsumugi couldn’t explain why a force seemed to be pulling him down the twisted road but it felt like he had to, not that he wanted to. Something was down there, he just knew it. The air around him was growing colder and colder as he made his way through countless bushes and trees. Whoever had lived in this house before had rumored to be older but to let the place overgrow like this, he wondered if there was more to this story than just lack of garden work. 

A shiver ran up his spine- no, this wasn’t just a normal case of weird occurrence. Something was here. The hair sticking up on the back of his neck confirmed this and with a little more searching, his eyes soon fell on something within the overgrown foliage. 

“What… Eh? This is…”

Tsumugi’s voice trailed off as his hands tore and brushed years of dirt and grime away, revealing something far more interesting than he ever could’ve expected. This had to be fate or some strange wave of divine intervention. What were the odds of moving to a new place with such a thing just behind them? But to see it in that state of disarray… no wonder the aura he felt was so cold as he travelled here.

“It must’ve been lonely, huh? Who could leave you in such a state?”

Resting in what could only be described as years of rubble was a small shrine long since forgotten. Tsumugi was well-versed in such things, between his mother’s beliefs and his own fascination with spirits and the like. But to find a shrine in such a state was honestly heartbreaking for the teen. Yokai and spirits alike thrived on having their shrines taken care of by human followers. They relied on offerings and wishes from those in the area, even if not all spirits were kind in nature. 

Whoever inhabited this place before him clearly didn’t venture this far back into the garden and so, this sacred relic remained forgotten. For how long, Tsumugi didn’t have a clue but if there was one thing he could do, it was to at least clean it up and leave some food. Though, he honestly didn’t know if the spirit who resided here would even still be around. In a way, he hoped they were so he could give them the respect they deserved. And so; with mission and determination in mind, Tsumugi stumbled his way back through the garden to set the restoration in motion. 

In between setting up the last of their things on top of cleaning the stone shrine, Tsumugi took it upon himself to take up most of the upkeep within the garden. With school being a stress and other factors playing into his lack of confidence, using his spare time to cook rice and prepare tea for offerings brought back a sense of control he could handle. It had been two weeks since the Aoba family moved into the house and without missing a beat, the young man made sure to throw his school bag down and rush outside with his offering the minute he got in the door for the shrine. 

Countless books told how abandoned shrines usually meant the spirit or yokai had long left the area, leaving a curse among those who forgotten them in its place. However, Tsumugi remained hopeful he had made it in time to bring the spirit back to their former glory along with being well-fed. The first week had remained fruitless- the food simply going to the animals and creatures who also called this area home. But then, just when the student thought all hope was lost, signs began to arise. 

 

On the first day of the second week, a nibble was visible on the inari sushi he had left the previous night. His mother tried to tell him it was probably due to some sort of animal but Tsumugi was positive it was the first sign of the spirit. Days later, the food was gone with the addition of a single leaf laid upon the plate. This couldn’t be a coincidence! Sure, leaves fell all around as the wind rustled the trees but never had one landed so perfectly centered on the dish. Whether his mom wanted to believe it or not, he was going to keep this going. 

The final day of the week arrived and despite trying his best to get home as soon as possible, he was inevitably late. Between trains getting delayed and missing the bus back towards his abode, Tsumugi wanted nothing more than to get the offering done and collapse back on his bed for a much needed rest. Dragging his feet through the garden, Tsumugi knelt down in front of the stone shrine before lowering himself into a bow. “Forgive me for being late… I brought your favori- Ow!”

Rubbing the back of his head with a yelp, he looked around for the source of the pain until his eyes stopped at two acorns by his side. Where had these come from…? He hadn’t heard any little critters skittering about in the trees and it wasn’t windy enough to send stuff flying down on his head! His luck really was bad. Feigning a little whine, the teen pushed the dishes onto the little nook in the shrine as he stood up. 

“So mean..! I’m sorry if you’re mad that I was late…. But that doesn’t mean you can resort to violence, little spirit! I’ll see you tomorrow, but please be nice!”

A giggle, though not heard by human ears and once the shrine was clear, two hands reached down to grab the tea and savor the warmth. 

Tonight, _they_ would show their gratitude. 

 

\----

_“Is it true?”_

_“Make way, make way!”_

_“After all of this time… I’m so happy!”_

Blue spirits circled the stone shrine in eager anticipation and as nightfall arrived, silence was replaced with the faintest jingle of bells. 

_“This calls for a celebration!”_

_“The parade approaches-!”_

Bells grew louder and louder as spirits manifested and lowered their head in respect. The glowing spirits and fog soon surrounded the garden before a figure emerged from the commotion, followed closely by a small child holding a flickering lantern. 

“Shisho…! I’ve missed you so much…”

Clawed hands gently stroked the younger’s blonde locks and without missing a beat, the figure pointed towards the house, a smirk hidden underneath the kitsune mask.

The yokai’s return from slumber called for a celebration of grand caliber. After years of neglect, the yokai known as Natsume was finally strong enough to return to this land, thanks to that clumsy human’s care. And so, to show his gratitude, he and his helpers would go to him on this fine night. 

_Ring._

_Ring…._

As the parade approached the house, an ever-growing blue light illuminated through the windows as they made their way inside, bells and drums following close behind the kitsune’s steps. Soon, the procession arrived into the human’s room and as his followers stood back, Natsume and the young yokai made their way off to the human’s side. 

If the bells weren’t already enough to wake Tsumugi from his light slumber, the bright blue did the job as he rubbed his eyes only to be met face to face with a figure kneeling in front of his face. T-This wasn’t right…. Was he dreaming? What stood before him wasn’t even human- not with the glowing golden eyes staring into his soul from within the black fox mask. 

Reaching a clawed finger out towards the shivering mortal, another giggle escaped the yokai.

“I’ve been waiting so long for this, little blue bird~”

“ _E-Eeeeek!!!!!!_ ”


	2. Ruffled Feathers

_Long, long ago, there was a time yokai and humans lived hand in hand with each other. Followers believed in the blessings spirits and those alike could grant upon receiving offerings, and so, the bond between the two grew. However, times were no longer like the past. Humans and Yokai grew corrupted as greed grew and before they knew it, everything came crumbling down._

_Humans didn’t need Yokai. Caring for such ancient shrines was a mere chore to humans who now figured their wishes would go unheard._

_Despite this, Yokai needed humans to exist. Without them, being left alone to rot away, the innocent yokai left in the crossfire simply awaited their fate._

_Waiting._

_Waiting.._

_Waiting…._

_Wishing…_

_Pleading……_

_“Please… anyone…. Why can’t anyone see me? I don’t want to go…”_

_The once powerful kitsune wailed; that is, until that kind hand reached out to him._

\-------------------------------

“Shush! Why are you screaming?! How can such a crybaby be the one who woke me back up?”

Natsume scoffed, backing away slightly as the human before him flailed about on his futon in a state of shock. Sure, maybe the processional was a bit Much at this time of night but his followers only awaken at the darkest of hours. It had been many long years since the kitsune had been powerful enough to walk these grounds again so a celebration was in order. He couldn’t control that the man before him would start crying over the mere sight of his mask and spirits lined up. 

“H-H-Huh? W-Who… A Y-Y-Yokai!?! So- there really was someone waiting there!”

Tsumugi stuttered as he fumbled to grab his glasses to get a proper look of the scene before him. A spirit, clad in the most ornate of traditional garb, knelt before him with a mask as dark as the onyx sky- features a bright crimson red as his hair. He was…. Alluring, to say the least. Clearly this was a yokai of high status, given the amount of followers behind him. To his side, his hazel eyes caught sight of someone much smaller, though much more interested in the human than the man who had nearly scared the soul out of his being. 

“Shishou, you need to be more nice! This human helped you come back, yes? Sora thinks you should thank him properly and not scare him. Forgive us, Mr. Human! Shishou isn’t always the best with mortals but we’re all very thankful for the offerings and taking care of his shrine.”

The blonde kitsune made a point in gently pushing the other forward, causing said man to look away as clawed hands fiddled with the fabric of his sleeves. He had a point…. Though Sora didn’t need to be so blunt about it to some mortal they barely even knew. As much as pride told him otherwise to show a sign of weakness to those below him, he had a mission to do and that was to offer his own sign of thanks. 

So, biting down on his lip, Natsume lowered his head as did the rest of his processional while glowing eyes kept forward on Tsumugi. The consistent ringing fell into a peaceful silence as did the blue glow in the room, soon only leaving the two yokai alone with the scared man.

“...Thank you, for the food and care of my shrine.”

His voice wavered and half-expecting the other to start screaming again, Natsume was caught off-guard when a smile graced him in response. “Aa… Of.. course. I’m glad I made it in time to keep you in this realm…” Tsumugi rubbed the back of his head, only then realizing if this was going to continue what believers said, they’d surely need to exchange names. Besides, it wasn’t like the student wanted to remain on a Mr. Human status for long. That felt far too formal for his liking. 

“So um… I guess I never learned your names… There were no names listed on the shrine or anywhere around involving spirits in this town… I’m Tsumugi… Tsumugi.. Aoba. It’s just my mother and I here…Though I suppose the small child’s name is Sora, correct?”

Pushing himself up into a proper sitting position, Tsumugi folded his hand into his lap as he watched the two for any sign of emotion through their masks, though deep down he knew that was an impossible feat. Never had he felt so cold before since arriving upon that shrine and the aura carried through just being in the presence of the yokai. Was that just a normal thing? Or was there something more to it? The boy supposed he’d need to look into it later. For now though, he was more interested in learning their names. 

Holding his lantern close to his chest, the smaller of the two spirits giggled and nodded. 

“Yes, Tsumugi is correct. Sora’s name is Sora and he’s Shishou’s closest follower. Wherever Shishou goes, Sora follows as guide!”

 

Almost on cue, Natsume turned to look at the beaming child before raising a finger to the mask as if shushing the child from going on for too much longer. While Sora was his guide, Natsume was rather protective of the small spirit. Without a shrine or following of his own, he knew the boy wouldn’t last a day with other Yokai hungry for power. He’d be eaten alive and so, he took the small kitsune under his wing. This mere human didn’t need to know more than that. 

“...I am known as Natsume. I’ve lived here for many a decade. However, followers and humans knowing of Yokai have fled this land. That is why any sign of my previous worship have faded with time. I suppose….”

Natsume’s voice trailed off as he scooted forward one final time, taking it upon himself to rest his free hand across Tsumugi’s warm cheek. Cold against immensely warm, the fox mask stared forward before continuing on. 

“..Tsumugi, no, Senpai has quite the sharp eye. Now let’s see if he has a sharp memory. You won’t escape from me that easily. Remember today, won’t you? I don’t like to be kept waiting… and Sora enjoys his tea on time.”

“E-Ehhh?!”

\--------------------------------

 

As the morning arrived, Tsumugi couldn’t help but wonder if everything he saw was a result of a stress-induced dream gone horribly wrong. Nothing in his bedroom seemed out of order- or at least to indicate a whole parade of spirits had broken in to rouse him in the most hectic manner. In fact, it was so suspicious to the man that he didn’t even bother responding to his mother’s calls for him to hurry up lest he be late for school. 

Being late was the last thing on his mind as he sat up and fumbled to throw his uniform on and get into the kitchen. Breakfast for himself was the last thing on his mind as he struggled to recall what just happened hours ago…. Not to mention Natsume’s words. What did he mean by not being able to escape? A threat from a spirit was beyond horrifying! If snacks and tea were what Natsume wanted above all else, he supposed he could at least manage that before continuing on his day. 

“Ah, Tsumugi, there’s tea on the table if you nee-”

“Thanks, Mom! Sorry, but I need to go!”

 

With the tea poured and a small plate of snacks prepared, Tsumugi went on his way for his last trip before school only to be brought back to reality as a familiar acorn fell and bonked him on the head. “O-Ow! Not again…- You!”  
A giggle emerged from the tree above and with a hand waving Tsumugi off, the red haired kitsune simply spoke back.

“You’re late, _little blue bird~_ ”

So, this was just how it was going to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for the next chapter! I hope you're ready for the start of a wild tale because this is only the beginning! Thank you all for reading so far and I hope you keep enjoying it :>


End file.
